The Samurai With A Bamboo Blade
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto, a new student at Muroe High School joins the kendo club. Skilled in the art of the blade he joins the club to see if there are any worthy challenges.


**Naruto Bamboo Blade**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bamboo Blade**_

Chapter 1

A blonde hair male stopped and looked up at a building. "Gramps did say I should join to hone my skills" The male said as he decided to enter the building, it wasn't just any building it was Muroe High School's kendo building.

The blue eyed blonde heard the sounds of wood clashing against each other as he walked in to see a few students like himself sparring against one another.

Naruto looked to see the sole adult in the building and walked over to him pulling the kendo instructor out of his thoughts. "I guess you're the instructor?"

The man looked at the student and nodded. "Yes, I am Toraji Ishida but most call me Kojirou" Kojirou said. "Who are you?"

"My names Naruto" The blonde told the teacher. "I'm here to join the kendo club"

Kojirou sighed. "Well you can join… but I was hoping for a girl to join"

Naruto's eye twitched. "No wonder no one wants to join and are you a pervert"

"I-I am not a pervert"

"Then why did you say you were hoping for a girl to join!"

"It's a long story"

Meanwhile the members of the kendo club stopped and watched the mysterious blonde enter and talked to their instructor and they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Who is that?" A blonde female, Kirino Chiba asked.

"I don't know" A male named Yuuji Nakata responded.

"Is he a new student?" Another female, Sayako Kuwahara asked.

"I think he is" Tamaki Kawazoe said in almost a whisper, she was very quiet.

"Everyone" Kojirou said getting the attention of the team. "This is Naruto and he will be joining the kendo club"

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Hey there I'm Kirino Chiba" The blonde told the other blonde.

"Hi I'm Danjuurou Eiga" A short male said. "But you call me Dan most people usually do, and this is Miya"

Naruto looked at Dan. "Do you mind if I call you Dangan?"

"Dangan, why call me that?"

Naruto smiled at Dan. "Because I can tell you can strike as powerful and fast as a bullet"

Dan gained stars in his eyes. "Dan the Dangan, that's going to be my nickname"

"Miyako Miyazaki" The girl next to Dan smiled. Miya saw something flash through the blonde's face and it seemed to be a small frown directed towards her. Miyako was the only one to see it. It was like he was seeing right through her, straight to the soul, past any façade. It was terrifying.

"I'm Yuuji Nakata, I hope we can be good friends" He bowed.

"Likewise" Naruto said as he also bowed.

"I'm Sayako Kuwahara" Sayako told the blonde.

Naruto smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, all of you"

"Have you practiced kendo before?" Kojirou asked the newest member of the kendo club.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I have practiced in kendo before"

Kojirou nodded. "Do you have your own gear?"

"I do have my own gear" Naruto told the teacher. "But it is at home"

"Yuuji can you show Naruto here to the changing rooms"

"Sure thing sensei" Yuuji said as Naruto followed him. "Hey Naruto-san…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto interrupted him.

"Please drop the formalities Yuuji" The blonde told the first year "Just call me Naruto"

"Okay… are you a new student here Naruto?"

"Yes, I just enrolled today, I am a second year student" Naruto said as they entered the changing rooms and Yuuji past him some equipment.

"So you're in the same year as Kirino and Sayako" Yuuji said. "I guess that means we can call you senpai"

"I guess you can" Naruto said as Yuuji left the room. Naruto looked down at the breastplate in his hands. "I wonder if they can give me some type of challenge or enjoyment"

Naruto exited the room in a temporary kendo outfit and walked towards the group. "Alright Naruto" Kojirou said. "Since you have kendo experience, you'll be going up against an opponent"

Naruto nodded. "But before we do that what else can you do with a blade?" Kojirou asked. "You look like someone who knows multiple forms and styles"

"Besides kendo, I also now Iaido and the art of two blades" Naruto said. "I am more proficient with Iaido"

"Do you mind showing us?" Kirino asked. "I never seen Iaido used close up before"

Naruto smiled at her. "Sure, if I can spar with someone"

Tamaki was the one who stepped forward. "I'll fight" She said. "I want to test my skills against a Iaido user" She said.

Kojirou looked at the two. "Are you ready, this is just a match to see Iaido in action understand?" They both nodded.

Tamaki got into a kendo stance as Naruto slowly moved into an Iaido stand. Tamaki saw his eyes as all the warm was almost gone, replaced by a cold and serious look. Naruto's hand grabbed the handle of the shinai and stared at his opponent.

Everyone saw a large image of an armoured samurai with a skull mask appeared behind Naruto mimicking his movements as it also grabbed the handle of its own blade.

As soon as the heard Kojirou speak to begin the match, Tamaki was caught off guard as in a quick burst of speed Naruto drew his blade and slashed as she went for a stab. Naruto was behind her as he held his shinai to the side.

"D-Did a-anyone e-else s-see that!" Kojirou asked as the whole group nodded. The samurai was terrifying!

"P-Point to Naruto" Dan said scared at the image of the samurai.

"H-How do you know Dan-kun" Miya asked her boyfriend. She now had TWO people she feared the most now.

"Look at Tamaki's side" They all looked as Tamaki touched the side as she looked down on it, there was a mark. "Now look at Naruto" There was no mark.

"Best two out of three" Naruto said back to his normal self as Tamaki nodded. She would either win and go onto another round or lose.

"Begin!" Kojirou shouted as the two engaged again. Tamaki looked at her hand and saw that her shinai was on the ground, she lost.

"That was fun" Naruto said with a smile. He bowed towards Tamaki. "Thank you for the match" He then took of the headgear.

"Well since you join the club, make sure to bring twice as much food tomorrow" Kojirou said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"You're broke aren't you sensei"

"Y-Yes" The kendo instructor held his head down.

Naruto was about to leave until they heard tapping on the window, it was a hawk with a piece of paper around its leg.

Naruto opened the window and everyone sweat dropped at how nonchalantly he took the paper, read it and write back a reply.

"Naruto… what was that?" Yuuji asked.

"A hawk" Naruto said.

"What I think Yuuji is trying to say is, why is there a messenger hawk here?" Kirino asked.

Naruto sighed. "My grandfather is not good with technology and if he has trouble with phones, texts or emails he will send out this hawk" Naruto told the others.

"What did the note say?" Sayako asked the blonde.

"It just something about dinner tonight" Naruto said as he held up the note. "He also asked if I joined the kendo club" Naruto said as he let the hawk fly away.

"Your grandfather is pretty old school" Kirino said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's the old man for you" He said as he went to change into the school uniform without the vest. "I wish there was orange in this" He silently said to himself as he left.

"Hey Naruto the bird is back" Dan said to the blonde. Naruto smiled at Dangan and went to the bird. Dan noticed that his eyes looked straight through him, seeing the real Dan.

Naruto grabbed the note before looking towards the group. "Is there something the matter Naruto-san?" Kirino asked.

"Please drop the formalities Kirino-chan" Naruto said. "It was just my grandfather asking me if I should bring some guests over tonight"

Kirino blinked. "Already asking if guests are coming over?"

"Well he does want to meet you guys anyway" Naruto said. "It's up to you guys"

Kirino smiled. "I'll go!" She then ran off to the others. "I'll ask the others!"

Naruto just wrote on the paper that there might be more than one guest.

"This is your house?" Kirino asked as she looked at the building. It was quite large and it had quite the yard.

"Hey Naruto, you didn't give your last name" Sayako said as she remembered that the blonde only gave his first name.

They walked forward and Naruto turned to them. "Oh I didn't tell you, Its Namikaze"

A few of them froze as he said Namikaze. "Hey why are you guys all stiff?" Dan asked as Tamaki answered.

"The Namikaze family has been the personal bodyguards for the shoguns and then became an all sword style family. The Namikaze family now is renowned for their skill in the blade and their name is very large"

"So his family is famous?" Miyako asked.

"I wouldn't say famous, just well known in the community" Naruto said.

"I see these are the guests you brought home" An elderly voice said as they all turned to the man.

"Hey gramps" Naruto said as the ones who stiffened at the last name froze again at the elderly man. "T-that's!" Kojirou stuttered as he looked at the man.

"Wow" Kirino said. "I never thought I would meet him of all people"

"I didn't know he was your grandfather" Tamaki said.

"Um who is this?" Miyako asked.

The old man chuckled. "I am Mifune Namikaze, I am Naruto's grandfather"

"Mifune is considered the strongest in Japan when it comes to the art of the sword" Tamaki said. "He is a living legend with no records of losing"

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet someone this strong" Dan and Yuuji said in unison.

"Now, now calm down" Mifune said as he chuckled. "Those are just stories I assure you"

"Liar" Naruto whispered as the group heard him.

"Rest here until food is prepared" Mifune said as he directed them to a large dining table, which they sat at. "Now Naruto let us cook"

Naruto came back with food and as they ate their eyes widened. "This is amazing" Kojirou said. "Do you both cook these?"

Mifune laughed. "Sometimes I cook, sometimes we both cook but mainly Naruto is the one that cooks"

"Is this true?" Yuuji asked as Naruto nodded.

"Let's just eat first before we question each other" Naruto said as they ate and after the meal the guests left and Naruto and Mifune were the only ones there.

"What do you think about joining the club?" Mifune asked as Naruto looked at his grandfather.

"Their nice and all, strength wise though, I still have the advantage at least in Iaido, I got to test them in kendo before anything else" Naruto told the old man.

Mifune drank from a cup before he asked Naruto another question. "Any of them catch your interest?" Naruto's only answer was a shrug.

"So gramps" Naruto said. "How is the Kurosawa?"

Mifune took another drink as he looked at his grandson. He looked just like his son, Minato. "It's fine, still waiting for the day you accept it"

The Kurosawa was a katana kept in perfect condition and it was passed down through the Namikaze family. It went to Naruto's father and would eventually become Naruto's after the age of twenty.

Naruto looked up before yawning. "Well I'm going to turn in" Naruto said as he left.

Mifune looked up at the moon. "Minato, Kushina, you would be proud of him" He said with a sad smile before getting up. "I suppose I should turn in too"


End file.
